Forever Summer
by Agent Aveline Barnes
Summary: *ONE SHOT* Sophie Edwards realizes she has feelings for Cedric Diggory while they hide from Death Eaters after the Quidditch World Cup final.


**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the rights to anything Harry Potter related. I do not own the rights to Foo Fighters or their music.

This is fiction. Any original characters and the story idea belong to me.

**Title: **Forever Summer

**Author: **Aveline Archer

**Characters: **Sophie Edwards (OC), Cedric Diggory.

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Summary: **Sophie Edwards realizes she has feelings for Cedric Diggory while they hide from Death Eaters after the Quidditch World Cup final.

_And I wonder_

_When I sing along with you_

_If everything could ever feel this real forever_

_If anything could ever be this good again _

_The only thing I ever ask of you_

_You've got to promise not to stop when I say when_

**Everlong - Foo Fighters**

**Sophie.**

Screams erupted through the bellowing smoke of tents on fire and the scared faces of Quidditch fans desperately searching for loved ones and an escape from the terror created by ghosts from the past. It was only hours before that those same people were celebrating the Irish win at Quidditch World Cup Final, stumbling through the trees on their way to the camping ground.

It was the summer before I was due to begin my sixth year as a Gryffindor at Hogwarts. My dad had worked long hours at the Ministry so he could afford tickets to the Quidditch World Cup while it took my mum a month to clean out the camping equipment. I had spent the morning with my best friend; Aisha Rae walking around the campsite catching up with fellow students before we all left for the game in our Irish coloured clothes. I had been walking back with my parents after the game but stopped to tie my shoelace when the commotion started.

Peering round the tree I had been hiding behind I discovered a path leading to the campsite was clear. My heart pounded so loudly the beat echoed in my ear making me worried I could be caught any moment, I didn't fully understand what was happening or where my family was but if I could reach our tent I might find something. Chewing on my bottom lip and clearing my thoughts my fingers curled tightly round my wand as I stepped out onto the path, walking as quietly as I could towards the smoldering campsite. A faint scream made me shudder but I continued along the path with my wand raised and ready to use.

"I found some Muggles!"

I froze hearing a handful of deep laughter erupt up ahead.

"Let's have some fun!"

"Sophie!" I swiftly turned towards the voice seeing a figure appear from behind a tree, my wand hand shot out as the shadow faded revealing the handsome face of Cedric Diggory.

"Cedric!" I rushed over throwing my arms round the Hufflepuff sixth year. He hugged me tightly pulling me behind the large crowd of trees. "What's happening?"

"Death Eaters," He whispered crouching down, I did the same but kept my wand out. "They were setting fire to the tents, until they found the Muggles."

"Can't we do something?"

He shook his golden brown mane of hair staring into the distance. "We wouldn't stand a chance. I think we should stay here, it's safe for now."

"Where's your family?"

His voice was rough as his emotions got the better of him. "I was talking to friends, and my dad went ahead…" I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Yours?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure they're doing the same thing we are." He slowly nodded in agreement taking my hand and holding it tightly. Embarrassment swept over me but thankfully, he couldn't tell in the darkness. Most girls I knew would murder to be in my spot. Cedric Diggory was not only the nicest person you could ever meet, but also he was charming, smart and very attractive.

I exhaled softly trying to focus on anything but Cedric. Kittens, exams, Professor Snape. "Bingo." I muttered shuddering as the creepy Potions Master entered my head, something about that greasy hair made my skin crawl.

"I think they're leaving." Cedric rose pulling me up with him but a sudden snap of a twig made him push me against the tree trunk and press his burly figure against mine.

My heart literally skipped a beat, whether it was from Cedric's musky scent or the fact he was crushing my ribcage I didn't know but my teeth sank into my bottom lip while the scuffing of heavy feet walked past us.

"Are you alright?" I weakly nodded. "We should move."

"Uh-huh."

His heated breath fanned my face before his fingers interlocked with mine; he pulled me off the tree and through the forest away from the beaten path. We walked silently for a few minutes before we heard shouting in the distance.

"That sounds like Mr. Weasley."

"How do you know?"

"My dad and I traveled with his family this morning." Cedric continued to drag me along behind him until we emerged from the forest and into a crowd of Ministry workers, all their wands descended upon us.

"Cedric?"

"Sophie?"

Our parent's faces appeared as they pushed past to get to us. Cedric and I glanced at the each other and smiled knowing we were safe. If I knew in that moment the events that were to play out during the school year I would've confessed my feelings for him, perhaps even kissed him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN -** A Cedric story has been going around in my mind for years so hopefully I did the thought justice.


End file.
